


If You Ever Come Back

by sugarplumjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: It had been a month since Jinyoung and Mark broke up, and Jinyoung wasn't ready to give up just yet. Jinyoung still sent texts, left the light on, and made tea for two in hopes that Mark would come back home one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naturallyshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallyshay/gifts).



> This was written as a gift to my dear friend Shay. I really hope you like it love<3

Jinyoung’s eyes darted up to the stove across the room and he cringed at the shrill whistle of the kettle set upon it. He rushed over and moved the kettle onto another burner before he poured the scalding water into one of the mugs sitting on the counter, leaving just enough for another mug if need be. He picked his mug up, leaving the adjacent mug with the tea infuser still in on the counter.

He sat back down on the loveseat on the right side and it still felt weird to be sitting there. Mark always sat on the right side with Jinyoung cuddled against him on the left. Two weeks ago he wouldn’t have dared to sit on this side, but now it’s the only thing that feels comfortable. He went from feeling like it wasn’t his place to sit there, to feeling like it was at least better if _someone_ was there. It was the same with the bed.

Jaebum and Youngjae had told him they were going out that night and asked if he wanted to join, but he wasn’t really feeling up to it. He wouldn’t let them know that, though, so he just told them he was busy with some work at home. He didn’t want to have to paste on the fraudulent smile he always did when he was forced to go out and actually interact with people lately. He didn’t want to be a third wheel anyway.

It’s not like he disliked Jaebum and Youngjae – it was quite the opposite actually. Jaebum had always been his best friend since they were kids and he was happy when Jaebum found Youngjae. He had never seen Jaebum smile so earnestly. With Youngjae, however, came Youngjae’s then-roommate Mark.

Jinyoung and Mark’s relationship was so dissimilar to Jaebum and Youngjae’s. Jaebum and Youngjae didn’t actually seem like they went well together at all. Youngjae was more of a teddy bear with his fluffy strawberry-blonde hair and cozy oversized sweaters, holding hands with Jaebum in his slicked back blood-red undercut and leather moto jacket. From the outside, they probably looked mismatched and incompatible, but anyone who knew them could see the sparkle in Jaebum’s eyes any time Youngjae let out that ridiculously loud laugh of his or smiled in the former’s direction. Anyone who knew them could see that, even though Youngjae was much more reserved, he still looked at Jaebum as if there was no one else in the room with them.

Jinyoung and Mark’s relationship, however, wasn’t such a contrast. They were both quiet and soft-spoken. They looked like they fit together as well. It was awkward at first, neither one of them daring to take the first step, especially with Jaebum and Youngjae around them most of the time on “double-dates.” Most of their time getting to know one another was spent late at night alone in their rooms without their respective roommates next to them.

It wasn’t long before both relationships were going well and it was getting a bit awkward for all four men to be staying all night at one another’s apartment, so naturally the roommate dynamics changed to Mark moving into Jinyoung’s apartment and Jaebum moving into Youngjae’s.

The awkwardness that Jinyoung expected to move in as well never came. The quiet was nice for both of them. Jinyoung often sat on the left side of the loveseat reading whichever book he was working on that week and Mark would scroll through his phone to the right of him. Other times the two would sit and watch dramas or scary movies. Jinyoung wasn’t too fond of movies with a lot of jump scares, but any time Mark felt Jinyoung tense up he would tighten his arm around Jinyoung’s waist a little more and hold him a little closer, so Jinyoung decided he could handle it.

The bedroom that Jaebum used to sleep in was converted into an office area for Mark to do paperwork for his job. Sometimes Mark worked late into the night to meet deadlines for his boss, but Jinyoung usually stayed up and read on the loveseat until he was finished, even when Mark told him it was okay to go to sleep without him.

Despite the fact that the shower in their apartment was much too small for two people, they showered together almost nightly. Showering was already one of Jinyoung’s favorite things to do prior to being with Mark anyway. The hot water washed away any stress from the day and to have someone you love there with you added so much to the intimacy, regardless of if anything sexual even takes place. Most of the time the two waited until they were in bed for anything like that, the tight space of the shower was nice for being close to one another but definitely not nice for getting on your knees or bending over. Shower sex wasn’t exactly the best anyway.

Their time in the bedroom was the one time Mark wasn’t his usual quiet self though, and Jinyoung never could get enough of it. Mark didn’t talk much during sex, but he made up for it with moaning and panting. He didn’t even try to be quiet despite being in an apartment. There was no designated top or bottom in their relationship. It was really just whoever felt like doing what that night, but Mark was definitely louder when Jinyoung topped than vice versa.

Mark wasn’t shy either. He had no qualms asking for exactly what he wanted and he was willing to try anything Jinyoung asked for. Mark seemed to want to try everything and explore every inch of Jinyoung’s body with his hands, his lips, his tongue. He made Jinyoung feel so wanted and so treasured, and Jinyoung hoped he had made Mark feel the same way.

He didn’t even know when or where things started going downhill between them. It started with just petty arguments over little things, but soon those petty arguments became the norm and they escalated. Soon enough Jinyoung was yelling over stupid things and Mark was giving him the cold shoulder, retreating back to his reticent self, treating Jinyoung the same as he treated everyone else, like a stranger.

Jinyoung remembered the last night where the fighting was loud and it was over something about Mark coming home too late from work. Jinyoung blew up at him over before even listening and told him how he wished this “whole thing was over”. Mark stopped trying to explain, his jaw went slack, and he stared at Jinyoung like the younger man had just confessed to murder. Turns out Mark had gotten a promotion and his boss wanted to talk to him before he left that day.

The day Mark left, Youngjae came with him to pack his things. Jaebum wasn’t there and Jinyoung assumed it was because he didn’t want to come between Jinyoung and Mark, and Youngjae by proxy. Jinyoung understood. He sat in his room and he didn’t even say goodbye to Mark. He was so angry that Mark was just giving up on their relationship.

The more he sat on that loveseat and thought about it all, though, the more he realized _he_ started most of their arguments. He was accusatory and jealous and Mark had never given him a reason to be that way. Once Jinyoung started to realize that, he tried to reach out to Mark. He texted him but never got a response.  He filled his messages with how he knew he was wrong, and how much he loved him, and how much he wished Mark would give him just one more chance.

But all he got was a cold shoulder, just like Mark always gave him. He couldn’t even be angry though. Why should Mark respond to him when he treated him so badly? Mark put up with it much longer than he probably should have.

It had been a month since Mark left, and he didn’t even know where Mark was. He assumed Youngjae did, but he didn’t want to ask the younger man that and make it awkward for him, especially when Youngjae himself seemed upset since the breakup as well.

Jinyoung wondered if this was because Youngjae was worried about Mark. Did this mean that Mark wasn’t doing well? Was he having a hard time living on his own? Living in Seoul was expensive and the two of them didn’t have much expendable income even with both of them working, so he could only imagine what it’s like living alone. He hoped that Mark was doing well and eating more than just ramen. Probably not since Mark really liked ramen.

Eventually he quit begging Mark to come back to him over texts, but he never stopped texting. He would let Mark know if something good happened to him that day, and ask how Mark’s day went, knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer. Worst possible scenario is that Mark changed his number and one day Jinyoung would get a text from a random person telling him to “give up on this guy already”, but it hadn’t happened yet so he kept trying.

Jaebum never came out and said it directly, but Jinyoung knew he wanted him to give up too. Whether that was because he actually knew something about Mark from Youngjae or because he just didn’t like seeing his best friend so pitiable, Jinyoung wasn’t sure. But Mark was worth it. What Jaebum thought was pitiable, Jinyoung thought was hopeful.

So he kept on turning the light in the hallway, and he left the key outside under the welcome mat like he and Mark always did in case one of them overslept and rushed outside without checking their pockets first. He left the latch off the door in case Mark decided to come home when he wasn’t there. He was content in feeling that maybe Mark was reading those texts and he might just come home one day.

Jinyoung wasn’t wallowing in self-pity anymore even if he still didn’t enjoy going out like he used to. He started going back to work at the library and he was even managing the small things again. He got his own groceries without Jaebum and Youngjae coming with him to make sure he goes to an actual supermarket and not a convenience store. He went and bought some new clothing, his coworker Jackson insisting that it would help him feel better. It really didn’t, but he paid too much for the clothing so he would wear them anyway. He started shaving again to make himself look presentable.

The biggest accomplishment of all was that he would sometimes go to the small restaurant that he and Mark used to go to for dinner all the time. These two younger men who owned the place together, BamBam and Yugyeom, were always so friendly to them and they never judged them even though it was obvious they knew that Mark and Jinyoung were a couple. When Jinyoung came back to the restaurant for the first time after the breakup, the two innocently asked where Mark was and Jinyoung spilled _everything_ , tears and all. Of course he got his food for free and they’ve been checking up on him ever since.

Jinyoung heard his phone ding and he opened it to see another text from Jaebum asking if he was still home. _Of course_ , he texted back. They had already asked him if he was going out before so he didn’t really get it, but he chalked it up to them just checking on him like they usually did.

He sat his phone down and took a drink of his tea, luckily still warm. As he picked up his novel and began to read, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed aloud, frustrated that Jaebum and Youngjae were still pressing him to go out even after he said twice he was home and wanted to stay home.

He closed the book as he heard another knock, and the next thought was that the knock was so quiet. Jaebum almost always rang the doorbell. He never knocked. Jinyoung walked over to the door and unlatched it. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened. His hand gripped the door knob tight enough to turn his skin ghost white.

In front of him stood Mark with a suitcase in his hand – the same one he took with him a month ago. Mark had a gentle smile on his face with stubble left over from a few days, and Jinyoung almost regretted that he shaved that morning. He hoped it didn’t make him seem like he cared any less, but the look on Mark’s face told him that he didn’t mind.

Mark was the first to speak, maybe because he could see Jinyoung’s lip quivering. “Hi Jinyoung. I got your texts. I’m sorry I never texted back.” “It’s alright. You’re here talking to me now. That’s all that matters, right?” he managed to get out. He didn’t know if he was ever even going to see Mark’s face again other than the pictures on the walls he couldn’t bear to take down. But here he was, standing outside the door with a suitcase Jinyoung hoped meant that he was ready to come home.

“Do you…do you want to come in?” Jinyoung asked, and Mark nodded, the smile never leaving his face. Jinyoung moved away from the door and Mark rolled the suitcase in before releasing it. Jinyoung shut the door and latched it before turning around, Mark waiting patiently behind him.

“I boiled enough water for two cups of tea… I still have your favorite mug. Do you want me to make some?” He heard Mark laugh cheerfully and he felt something light and warm in the pit of his stomach. Jinyoung couldn’t believe how long it had been since he heard that beautiful laugh and he felt like he could almost cry, but he managed to just smile instead.

“Are you hungry?” Jinyoung asked him, and Mark rubbed his stomach. “You have no idea. I feel like I’ve been eating only ramen for the past month.” It was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh this time, as he covered his mouth with his hand from embarrassment. “I thought you’d say that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script. I really love the song and I've wanted to write a one-shot about it for quite a while. :)


End file.
